


cliché

by starrykai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, bestfriends tyunning, but I'm gonna continue doing it, kai has a huge crush on soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai
Summary: Kai Kamal Huening has so many regrets in his life.And this-thismight be the biggest one so far.Gay gods up there. If you hear me, please just kill me right now.He whines
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	cliché

**Author's Note:**

> and welcome back to another unfinished work. LMFAAAO IM BACK FROM THE DEAD HI

Kai Kamal Huening has so many regrets in his life. 

When he was six year old, he regretted switching his favourite toy, a shiny and brand new Ultraman Action Figure that his father bought it just for him for his sixth birthday present, with some kid's ugly pink Fire Truck (who the fuck told the creator that hot pink colored truck was okay anyway?).

He lent the boy his _“Super Duper Cool Toy”_ and made him promise to return it back tomorrow. The next day, he'd returned to the park with his babysitter, licking his favourite mint chocolate ice cream while holding the (ugly) Fire Truck with his other hand, and waited. 

Waited.

Waited.

And waited.

But sadly for little Kai though, the kid didn't show up.

On the third day he came back home, he cried for two hours straight with the kid's (ugly) toy in his little hand, telling his father that— “Beomgyu stole my super duper cool toy and didn't give it back! call the neenoo uncles, Daddy!”

His father ended up buying him another one, because Hell No, why would he report this to the police? 

(And Kai– Kai _swore_ never to lend his toys to strangers ever again.)

He was twelve when he'd cut his own hair. 

His hair was too long, and too messy ("And gross," Kang taehyun added, because he's a little shit even at the age of twelve). So he decided to be a big boy and cut it on his own. Sadly for the abnormally tall Kai, his friends had laughed the moment they saw his new hairstyle: choppy bowl hair cut. 

In his defense, he just wanted to look cool and smart, okay? Okay. But really though, he should've asked for his mother to help him instead of using that huge white bowl he'd found in the cabinet. 

(It was his mother's but he's never going to admit it to her. No. Never.)

The list can go on and on, but it isn't important. 

Not really, no. 

Because that's all in the past. 

Just like what his life motto says, "Past is the past, so just move on, you beautiful amazing human being" (Never forget: self-love is a wonderful thing.)

So Kai did just that.

But not this time though, he knows he can't just move on from this. _Merlin's ball_ , it is not that simple.

Why? 

Because this time, it involves Choi bloody Soobin and a freaking _love_ letter— in which Kai made it extra cute by adding tiny heart and star stickers, and sprinkled some purple glitters on it. 

(He'd also sprayed perfume, but nah, he's just going to pretend it had never happened, thank you very much.)

Kai Kamal Huening has so many regrets in his life. 

And this- _this_ might be the biggest one so far.

 _Gay gods up there. If you hear me, please just kill me right now._ He whines.

————

" _Taehyunieeee_ " 

Kai wails as soon as his eyes landed on his bestfriend ("We're fucking soulmates. get your facts straight." a voice, that suspiciously sounds like Taehyun, screeches in his mind), and jumps on Taehyun's poor back, ignoring the latter's ‘you overgrown toenail get the fuck off.’ as the shorter tries to push Kai away.

"Hyunie, what is this madness." The younger sniffles and pulls away from Taehyun, letting the blond boy turn around to face him, "I don't deserve this, I did not do anything wrong for the past five years─"

Taehyun frowns, holding his hand up infront of Kai's face, "Excuse me? You threw a dead crockcroah at me just because I refused to give you the link of the anime you wanted to watch─" 

"─For the past five years, Taehyunie!" The taller repeats, cutting his friend off, indirectly telling Taehyun to keep his mouth shut and let him be dramatic first.

But hey, his best friend is a little shit, so ofcourse he doesn't listen. This is just Kang Taehyun being Kang Taehyun. What's new?

"It just happened yesterday, you carrot─"

"Why is life so unfair?! I barely passed my exams. Now the God is testing me again? What is this!" Kai continues wailing dramatically, wiping his imaginary tears, ignoring his bestfriend's _‘And again, why am is still friends with you._ ’

Taehyun snorts, crossing his arms as he stares at Kai with a frown. "Hyuka, you're the one who didn't listen to me when i listed down the reasons why you should'nt give that letter to him. But you decided to do the opposite of what i told you to do. Now, why are you acting like you didn't ask for this to happen when you _clearly_ did?"

to Kai, Kang Taehyun is his soulmate.

(well, not really. Choi Soobin is his actual soulmate, but he's not going to tell Taehyun that. Just because he hates his life (at the moment), doesn't mean he wants to get buried alive in his grave. 

Just not yet, okay?

He still has to get married with his actual soulmate, and maybe adopt kids and fifteen puppies together, and buy the white house he had seen when he and his friends went on vacation to Jeju Island last summer.

("Ning, my dude. Chill. You're like five and still in elementary school."

"Did i ask for your opinion? I think the fuck not," Kai huffed, "And I'm literally a nineteen year old uni student, Jjunie Hyung!"))

─And best friend, the Buzz Lightyear to his Woody, the Barbie to his Ken and the Peanut Butter to his Jelly (Yes, he still loves Perfect Two, shut up).

He loves Taehyun, he really does. 

but sometimes, he really, really, _really_ hates him.

"Well excuse me for breathing and hoping for some miracles to happen─ like what if he likes me back? but too shy to admit it?" Retorts Kai back, because he _does_ believe in miracles. "Or what if someone threatens him?! some girl who's jealous of me because my Soobinie hyung likes me!"

"Hyuka, it's Choi Soobin. The person you're talking about is Choi Soobin. The Choi Soobin. Choi Soobin is..." Taehyun trails, flailing his hands infront of Kai's face, trying so hard to come up with a strong point. Strong enough to make Kai stop chasing the blue haired man. "...Choi Soobin." He finishes lamely.

Kai sighs, mentally rolling his eyes. "Not this again. " he murmurs. 

Kai has gotten used to this— to his friends constantly telling him that it's Choi Soobin and that it will never work out. He knows they are just looking out for him, that they care a lot about him. Kai, of course, is grateful to have friends like them in his life. 

But sometimes, Kai gets annoyed by it.

Taehyun inhales, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, muttering something under his breath before looking up at Kai, bumping his shoulder with the taller's, urging him to start walking. "You piece of potato, so freaking stubborn." 

The younger instantly grins brightly at him as he wraps his arm around Taehyun's shoulder, giving him a side hug. "But you love me anyway." 

Taehyun simply rolls his eyes.

(But he does love Kai, though.)


End file.
